Solitude
by Chikaru.U
Summary: Depuis longtemps il avait cessé de parlé. Depuis longtemps, sa voix s'était tu. Il en avait même oublié qu'il le pouvait... Et pourtant...


**Solitude**

Tout ça me dégoute. Voir tout ces gents, un sourire plaqué sur leur visage, entouré de leurs amis et qui passent une bonne journée parce que ils s'amusent, rient, jouent et plein d'autre truc qui me donne la gerbe.

Vous vous dites surement que je suis un rabat joie ou un truc du genre mais vous savez quoi ? Ouai, je le suis. Je hais les gents qui peuvent sourire. Je hais les gents qui ont le pouvoir de se faire des amis. Bref, je hais les gents, je hais le monde, je hais la vie.

En même temps comment être autrement avec :

_ Un père riche, célèbre, raciste, homophobe et tout ce qui va avec.

_ Une mère douce et attentionné... quand elle ne boit pas - et pour mon plus grand bonheur - rentre tous les soirs ivre et qui dans ce cas là, devient exécrable.

_ Un frère qui c'est barrer en Amérique pour soit disant faire des études. Il n'est jamais revenu...

_ Et vous, - votre frère étant partit – êtes le seul héritier de la plus graaaaaande entreprise du Japon, j'ai nommé, la 'Sharigan's corporation'. Et avec ma dégaine de gosse de riche – pas le choix avec mon père – on me traite comme tel.

Je ne connais pas la signification du mot normal, ni celui de amitié et encore moins joie, amour, bonheur. Ce monde m'est totalement inconnu. Ah ! Et j'ai faillit oublier, mon père, totalement accroc à la richesse, a organisé un mariage pour me marié avec l'héritière Hyuga ! Là, vous allé me dire que c'est pas la mer à boire. Elle est mignonne, douce et gentille, puis c'est l'une des rare qui ne sont pas du genre ''Fifille à son papa''. Ouai mais le problème c'est que je suis GAY. Et mon père, qui tien à sa réputation et qui est homophobe, ne m'a pas cru lorsque je lui ai dit, croyant plutôt que c'est une excuse pour éviter tout mariage organiser.

Nan mais vous y croyez vous !? Un père qui ne croit pas son propre fils !?

-Votre attention si il vous plait !

Tien ! J'en avais oublié que j'étais en cours.

-J'aimerais que nous accueillons un nouvel élève qui vient d'arrivé à Konoha ! ... Naruto ? Entre.

Depuis quand on donne un nom d'aliment à son enfant ?

Ce dernier s'avance et je commence mon 'analyse'.

Physique : Baskets blanches, jeans noir, tee-shirt orange vif, peau halée, yeux bleu, cheveux blond. Estimation à... un mètre soixante douze et je pense qu'il a une musculature fine mais bien tracé.

Humeur : Un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, il ne tien plus en place. Je dirais qu'il est heureux et exciter.

Verdict : A évité. Il est comme les autres.

Je retourne dans mes pensées mais j'ai à peine le temps de continué à vous écrire que quelqu'un s'assoit à coté de moi et me lance un ''Salut'' plein de joie. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, je l'ignore totalement.

-Oï ! Je te cause !

Vu qu'il est nouveau je vais être gentil et lui faire vite fait comprendre qu'il vaut mieux resté loin de moi s'il veut garder sa tête à l'endroit. Je lui lance l'un de mes regard noir spécial qui dit 'Ta gueule ou je t'éventre' et comme toute personne normalement constitué, il dégluti.

Pendant ce temps là, Kiba fait, comme à son habitude, le pitre histoire de rigolé un peut. Mais franchement, il devrait revoir son humour...

-Si tu reste là, tu va vite comprendre pourquoi il n'y à jamais personne à côté de lui.

-Et bien qu'il le veuille ou non, il va falloir qu'il me supporte toute l'année.

Si tu survis petit... Si tu survis...

\- Si tu survis petit... Si tu survis...

Hein ?! Comment est-ce que le prof à fait pour lire mes penser ?!

Un énorme blanc ce place dans la salle de cour puis, mal alèse, le professeur reprend son cour.

Il faut dire que le prof n'a pas tord. Je serais près à l'assassiner s'il parle de trop.

Une année, dans le self, alors que je transportais mon plateau plein pour m'assoir à une table, un gars m'a bousculé, tachant ainsi de sauce tomate ma chemise. Son erreur lui valut un nez cassé et une arcade ouverte.

Je vous entends crier d'ici que c'est abusé pour une chemise.

Et bien je vous emmerde, mes chemises, elles valent chacune 10.000 ¥ (yens), et je dois les payé moi-même. Alors merde.

Tout ça pour dire que si cet emmerdeur vient me faire chier, je n'hésiterais pas à lui casser la gueule.

La journée passe plutôt vite et il est déjà midi. Comme à mon habitude depuis le fameux incident dans le self, je prends un bento et mange sur le toit, les cuisiniers ne veulent plus de moi. Sauf que, lorsque j'arrive, le blond de ce matin est déjà là... ok... tant pis, il est du coté nord donc je me place du côté sud.

Ça aurait été aussi simple que ça... si l'autre emmerdeur n'était pas venu me rejoindre...

Respire Sasuke, respire... Bon du moment qu'il garde ses distance et ne me cause pas, tout va bien.

-je te vois écrire dans ce journal depuis ce matin. Tu y écris quoi ?

Et comme si parler ne suffisait pas, l'autre débile se rapproche pour lire au dessus de mon bras. Nan mais il se fiche de moi ?!

Je lève brusquement mon bras et mon coude atterrit sur son nez. Il recul et se le frotte en un couinement vraiment, mais alors vraiment aigu... C'est vraiment un garçon ?

-Mais ça va pas ?! T'as faillit me casser le nez !

Je tourne ma feuille et écrit en grosse lettre ' _! IOT-ESSAC UO ELUEUG AT'_. Il fronce les sourcils. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'a pas compris ce que j'ai écrit !

Je me relis et remarque le problème... Bah oui, en effet, J'ai pris l'habitude d'écrit à l'envers alors forcément, pouvait pas comprendre... Je le réécris et cette fois-ci il fait un mouvement de tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il a compris. Au moins, avec lui, c'est radical.

Certes il s'est tue, mais il se repenche pour essayé de lire ce que j'ai écris... Il commence à me donné mal au crane... je lui donne un autre coup de coude dans le nez mais plus fort et cette fois-ci son nez se met à saigné un petit peut.

Il recommence comme tout à l'heure mais lorsqu'il voie qu'il saigne, il sort vite fait un mouchoir de sa poche en jurant.

-T'est vraiment con ! Nan mais je te jure !

Je lui réponds donc par écrit :

- _Tu n'as cas pas essayé de lire par dessus mon épaule._

-c'est pas une raison bon sang ! Et puis tu préfère par-dessous ?

 _-Pas du tout serait beaucoup mieux !_

\- Hm...

Je rêve ou il boude ?! Nan mais sérieux ! Il est pas adulte ce mec !

\- Pourquoi tu parles pas ? T'es muet ?

 _-Pas envi de gaspiller ma salive pour un imbécile comme toi._

-En attendant, tu gâche de l'encre.

 _-c'est un crayon de papier..._

\- C'est pareil.

 _\- Bah... non. Là, c'est pas de l'encre, c'est du carbone..._

-je t'emmerde.

Il s'en suivit de cette discutions, un silence pendant lequel je me remis à écrire et lui à essayer de lire en évitant mes coups de coude. Il est vraiment têtu !

Je tourne une autre feuille et lui écrit.

- _Tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de m'emmerder ?_

-Euh... Non, pas vraiment... Pourquoi ?

- _Ce n'est pas une question._

-Bah alors c'est quoi ?

- _Une phrase dans laquelle est caché le mot 'Dégage'._

-Pourquoi tu te fais chier à caché un mot aussi simple et claire si tu peux justement juste l'écrire ?

- _Pour faire parler les idiots, et ça marche._

 _-_ Ha ha ha. Tu es vraiment très drôle Sasuke.

 _-Je sais... D'où connais-tu mon nom ?_

-Suffit de demander.

- _Hm..._

On passe notre temps à se disputer ou à se taquiner, mais je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'embête mais qu'il n'ose pas demander. Je sais d'ailleurs se qu'il veut me demander, mais j'évite le plus cette question, parce que la réponse à celle-ci est 'non' et j'en ai un peut honte, même si je ne ferais jamais rien pour y remédier.

Nous plongeons une fois de plus dans le silence après une énième taquinerie. Je me sent bien en ce moment... Ce n'est qu'un début mais peut-être vais-je enfin les connaitre, ces mots... Je l'espère de tout cœur...

-Naruto...

-Hein ?! 0.0


End file.
